Mente borrada pero corazón vivo
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Dos mujeres estaban sentadas en un parque, sus caras y ojos jovenes brillaban con lucidez pero sus mentes estaban distorsionadas en el pasado pero había algo que se hacía entender entre ambas: Se amaban mucho y estaban dispuestas a morir juntas aunque sea en la intemperie.


Dos chicas estaban viendo el cielo de la tarde, ambas sentadas en un parque de una ciudad cualquiera, una pelinegra de ojos rojos con suéter rosa y una pelinaranja de ojos azules, ambas oscilaban la edad de unos 25 a 30 años mientras aparte de contemplar a los multitudes que rondaban ese lugar, familias, niños corriendo, reuniones sociales e incluso conciertos de heavy metal o rap.

Nueva York era sin lugar a dudas lo mejor que habían escogido para vivir, no eran lo pensaban pero vivir como comer por unas tristes monedas era lo mejor que pudieron después de todo la farándula y la fama corrompen y dañan, la ojicarmín estaba alegre de haberse liberado del mundo de que alguna vez llamaba sueño, ahora solo su sueño era estar junto a la pelinaranja y morir con ella como lo que eran en este triste mundo… Un par de perros callejeros que viven y comen por unas cuantas monedas.

Honoka a pesar de su condición le lucía bastante bien su juventud, 26 años y sólo un cambio notorio era que su cabello se volvió un poco oscuro pero su mirada reflejaba madurez pero conservaba esa juventud y esa energía que la caracterizaba sin olvidar el mismo vestido que llevaba, un suéter purpura y un pantalón jean, ah, y el gorrito negro; Nico por otra parte también conservaba parte de su juventud aunque por extrañas razones tenía pequeñas canas, no era vieja ni nada pero le resultaban extraño como llamativo esas pequeñas manchas, cabello recogido de una sola cola, una chaqueta negra con algunos rastros de suciedad, medias veladas como de media pantalón y falda corta… No era una prostituta ni esas cosas, sólo era una más en ese círculo de cemento a quien llaman calle y quienes lo viven se llaman habitantes.

Sus vistas eran bastante brillantes y con ganas de querer seguir adelante pero sus mentes eran distorsionadas y borrosas, vivir en el pasado era lo mejor para combatir la triste vida que les agobiaba y les carcomía aparte de lidiar con otros factores como el hambre, el poco dinero, la ignorancia como el desprecio de la sociedad y sobretodo la higiene, como siempre otra semana sin tener la suerte de ir a un baño de hotel para limpiarse.

La pelinaranja estaba contenta como siempre y la loli estaba con su cara de pocos amigos, el único testigo cercano que tenían eran una pareja de dos pequeñas botellas de plástico con contenido amarillo con un anuncio de pegamento para calzado, Honoka miraba con detenimiento el cielo azul y dibujaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Nunca esperé que Nico-chan se graduaría- Sonrió tan infantilmente mientras la loli con canas hacía un pequeño bufido de enojo, su típica mirada de siempre

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

La pelinaranja se rió un poco

-Siempre fallas en tus exámenes, por lo que me preocupaba que no pudieras graduarte

-Dices las cosas más estúpidas a veces- Hizo un pequeño bufido mientras su compañera le acarició la cabeza, a veces Nico sacaba esa faceta de niña pequeña y eso mataba de diabetes a la pelinaranja

-También debes tener cuidado, un presidente del consejo estudiantil que no puede graduarse es bastante desconocido, ¿Sabes?- En menos de nada sus ojos azules se fijaron en una puente donde un pequeño pájaro grisáceo se posó cerca del agua para tomar un poco y en menos de nada ahora eran dos chicas… En verdad el pasado era una triste forma de escapar a la horrible realidad.

-Estaré bien con Umi-chan y Kotori-chan

-Así que…- Hizo una sonrisita llena de malicia- ¿En serio vas a molestar a tus amigas de la infancia?- Se rió un poco- Será mejor que estés agradecida, ¿Entendido?

-Por supuesto- Ahora ambas degustaban de unas simples hamburguesas de las baratas como unas latas de Coca Cola mientras observaban con regocijo a los niños jugando, los raperos usando sus rimas como los bailes de break dance, música por doquier y sin faltar el cuerpo de policía, de hecho en las noches las dos prendían alarmas ya que el parque donde transitaban era nacional y por lo tanto no debían quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche ya que podrían ir a la cárcel.

Después de almorzar ambas habitantes de calle seguían mirando el ambiente, Honoka en menos de nada veía a una niña de cabello castaño con un peinado parecido al suyo cuando joven, una coleta de lado junto a unos lindos ojos verdes y un vestido de colegiala nipona con tintes magenta, fue ahí donde se reflejó en aquella vida apagada hace mucho tiempo.

Bajó un poco la mirada quizás para ver por última vez a esa pequeña castaña

-Me alegro de haberme convertido en una School Idol

-¿Justo ahora?- Alzó la ceja como siempre lidiando con su peculiar actitud

-Sí…- Tomó un sorbo de la Coca Cola- Me alegro de convertirme en una

Miraba con tristeza el cielo recordando aquellos gloriosos días que quedaron como simples hojas de ayer sobretodo esos seres a quienes llamaban amigas y ese sentimiento inexistente llamado amor… Ya no existía eso, ahora eran solamente Honoka y Nico

-Ayudé a salvar a mi amada escuela y pude conocer a todas... Fue un momento realmente precioso para mí.

La mujer loli suspiró mientras recordaba esos momentos muertos, una mano se entrelazaba con la de su compañera, por ella estaría toda su vida aunque viviría en la inmundicia, aunque soportaría el hambre y aunque la impregnara la suciedad, con bajita y con una sonrisa leve miró a su amada

-Cuando dijiste que querías convertirte en un school idol, Honoka, yo... No podía creerlo…

La pareja de habitantes ahora miraba un edificio lejano, era uno de esos rascacielos modernos hasta un anuncio publicitario cercano a ese rascacielos, la pelinaranja miró detenidamente a su loli, quizás su apariencia no era de lo mejor pero su hermosura era impregnante, intocable como algo que no podía mezclarse, Nico era tan bella como nunca y en eso lo era, las canas le daban un buen toque tirando a una peligris.

-Nunca pensé que me convertiría en una School Idol tampoco. Me pregunto porque...- Puso una mano sobre la mejilla izquierda de la ojicarmín que no dudó en sonrojarse

-¿Recuerdas ese día? Cuando se anunció el cierre de la escuela, pensé que tenía que hacer algo, entonces ese día, te conocí frente al monitor de la academia UTX. Al enterarme de las School Idols, pensé que podía hacer algo con eso, sentía una posibilidad sin fundamento

Juntó su cara con la de su loli amada mientras sonreía infantilmente, la ojicarmín quería llorar al sentir esos azules brillantes y celestes que la amaban como nunca, no dudó en rodearle el cuello y aferrarse a su espalda, esa idiota era lo único que la sostenía, lo que alguna vez llamó familia, fama y amor lo dejó en el pasado, sus más grandes sueños se convirtieron en pesadillas y para desgracia nadie estuvo a su lado para ayudarla.

Ahora tenía a alguien que la amara de verdad o por cómo era, quizás ya era tarde en su vida personal pero ya no le importaba el medio que la rodeaba o en como terminó, si era capaz de vivir aunque la mataría una enfermedad entonces al menos tendría la dicha de ser amada y querida, una lástima que no fuera Maki pero Honoka sin duda fue lo último y quizás lo mejor que le pasó en la vida.

La pelinaranja ahora miraba esa botella de pegamento amarillo, debía comprar a su acreedor de confianza y aparte era muy barato, o de lo contrario la ansiedad y la abstinencia podrían causar estragos sobre todo para la pobre Honoka que rara vez lo necesitaba para sentir más ganas de cantar, de hecho su voz seguía siendo buen pero sustancia era como el acelerador ante todo.

La inhaló un poco lo mismo que la loli canosa hasta que suspiraron, sentían como el fuerte aroma del pegamento podría abrir la mente pero el daño era irreversible, sus mentes se deterioraban por instantes y sus cuerpos eran susceptibles al mareo como en la nula coordinación corporal, se estaban muriendo en vida pero al menos con la poca cordura que les quedaban daban a entender que eran la una para la otra, sus sentimientos les extendían un poco su tiempo de vida.

-Podría haber sido simple pensar... Pero era lo único en lo que podía pensar- La loli acercó sus labios a la mejilla derecha de la pelinaranja la cual se sonrojó ante tal muestra de afecto- Por eso me convertí en una School Idol ...

Ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos mientras carmines como celestes se iluminaban como nunca, ambas querían desearse, quizás eran de aquella civilización de la calle pero no importaba como, ambas se querían con todo y estarían dispuestas a vivir en el hermoso infierno que las ha rodeado.

La pobre Honoka besó dulcemente a su loli de canas hasta que ahora ambas se abrazaron sobretodo Nico que rompió a llorar mientras sentía los latidos de la ojiazul la cual la apretaba contra su pecho como si fuera algo preciado y querido en sus vida, ella era su único sostén y su único ser querido, probablemente en Japón ambas las creerían muertas y con tumbas propias pero ya no importaba.

Su vida era ahora en ganarse para un pan, comer de los restaurantes, a veces dormir en lugares de mala muerte y quizás añorar el fin de sus existencias. La pelinaranja abrazaba con total aferro y amor a ese pequeño cuerpo

-Nico-chan, no quiero dejarte- Decía la pobre mayor mientras la ojicarmín la miraba con necesidad, ese pegamento quizás era fuerte pero la verdadera droga que le degeneraba el juicio era su propio corazón

-Te prometo que seré a tu lado- Sonrió mientras tomaba la mejilla de su vieja kouhai y sellaron como siempre con su beso y otro y otro, hasta que se abrazaron de nuevo, pareciera que el hecho de que ambas terminaran juntas fuera una jugada del destino pero era eso, su destino, quizás el infortunio del ser humano las rodeaba pero al menos hacían más fuerte su unión pero para todo se paga un precio.

Finalmente ambas se pararon y dieron comienzo a su vida laboral, Honoka cantaría en algún bar, parque o hasta lugares públicos mientras Nico trabajaría en los semáforos haciendo sus bailes como sus espectáculos, era triste que utilizaran sus talentos para llenarse los estómagos pero no quedaba de otra, la limosna era la triste elección ante cosas como su hospedaje, su comida o hasta su higiene pero la sustancia amarilla haría de las suyas.

Quizás las rodeaba las consecuencias de los errores del ser humano pero al menos en la poca cordura que tenían daban a entender que se amaban como nunca, era un milagro sentir la libertad del triste mundo mientras se vive en su propio mundo, escapismo quizás, pero aun así esos sentimientos latían con fuerza y valor, ambas estaban dispuestas a morir como eran en la sociedad unos animales inexistentes pero para pocas personas, solo eran dos incomprendidas que aprendían a sincerarse muchas veces hasta la muerte misma.

De esa manera, estaban juntas por siempre…


End file.
